


Pretty Boy

by ghostlyfae (fairynkk)



Series: yoongi getting pegged <3 [1]
Category: Taylor Swift (Musician), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, F/M, Kissing, Lust at First Sight, No penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shy Min Yoongi | Suga, Smut, bbmas 2018, fluff?, implied further relationship?, its supposed to be a quick backstage hookup but instead its soft, theyre both a little bit whipped already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairynkk/pseuds/ghostlyfae
Summary: Taylor greets BTS backstage at the BBMAs, and the cute, shy boy in the middle catches her attention
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Taylor Swift
Series: yoongi getting pegged <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181096
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this isnt my best skfsdsfk the pov is all over the place as is the fic and its awkward and weird, but i just really wanted to write yoongi/taylor swift okay sdkfjs
> 
> also this is purely fictional and just for fun, same as me writing yoonkook. i wont tolerate hate comments. if you dont like it, just click away.
> 
> im sorry about the title i couldnt think of anythingskdjsfkhkfjd maybe ill change it later
> 
> (bts x taylor swift collab when ;-; )

Yoongi is awestruck when Taylor Swift comes up to meet them. He can’t help it. He’s nervous with most of the celebrities he meets, but with her it’s different, even more intense. He can’t take his eyes off her, jaw practically on the floor as he watches her shake hands with the others with her gentle voice and dazzling smile, and as if in slow motion, takes her hand when it’s his turn, mumbling out some greeting and introduction that he hopes is at least somewhat coherent. She looks like a greek goddess in her gorgeous gown, so tall and beautiful. He feels blood rush to his cheeks but tries to play it cool so the others - and especially Taylor - don’t notice anything.

Taylor talks for just a little while with them, regretting that she hasn’t learnt all their names yet but she does her best to remember when they introduce themselves. The small boy in the middle immediately catches her attention, as he fights back a smile and waves shyly after bowing to her. He doesn’t say much, and she finds herself talking mostly to Namjoon with only nods and occasional ‘yeah’s from the others, but she keeps one eye on Suga, noticing how he doesn’t once take his eyes off her, and how shy and small he looks compared to the others. 

He’s not the kind of guy she normally goes for, but she finds herself sort of drawn to him, intrigued, wanting to hold him and keep him safe but also maybe see him come undone for her. Which again, is not what she normally feels towards the guys she likes. But Suga is standing there, hanging on to her every word and nodding cutely, looking insane with his slim, pretty legs in those skin tight jeans and that pretty smile adorning his dainty face, pretty eyes trained on her where they’re slightly shadowed by fluffy locks.

“Do you wanna take a picture?” Namjoon asks.

“Yeah, sure!” she replies, and various photographers and reporters position themselves in front of the group.

She makes her way to the middle, beside Yoongi. He giggles shyly, curling in on himself to make himself even smaller beside her because -- she really is tall, and wearing heels on top of that. That and she’s practically pressed against him - he can feel her on his back. Her hand lands on his shoulder too, and all he can hear is the pounding of his heart in his ears, and all he can feel is the hand there and her presence beside him. He just knows the other boys are going to tease him later. But he doesn’t have time to think about that when her hand is so close to his neck he’s worried she can feel his erratic pulse.

Taylor can’t help but laugh as Yoongi increasingly flusters. It’s so incredibly cute. He tries to hide his face but quickly lowers his hands again for the photos, but he’s still so obviously shy. She gently squeezes his shoulder, and then readies herself for the photo. She knows she’s only met him briefly, and has hardly communicated to him at all, but with Yoongi under her arm like this, she makes up her mind about trying something with him. If he’ll have her, of course, though she’s sure his reaction to her is answer enough.

What feels like both an eternity and also only a few seconds later, the reporters are finished taking photos, and they disperse. Yoongi momentarily mourns the loss of her warmth against him, but then before she turns to leave, she pulls him in for a hug, needing to lean down a considerable amount.

“Meet me outside the bathrooms after your performance,” she whispers in his ear.

Yoongi flushes even darker, and can’t even fathom a reply - only nods frantically. Taylor smiles and gives his shoulder one last squeeze before briefly hugging some of the other members goodbye, and shaking the hands of the rest. She turns and waves directly at Yoongi with a smile before she leaves. His eyes follow her out for as long as he can, transfixed.

“Ah, she’s so tall already, why does she wear heels too,” he whines, if only to distract himself from the fact she invited him  _ alone. _ And to maybe fool the others into thinking he’s only flustered over her height, though they probably know him better than that.

Thankfully there isn’t too much teasing, and a lot of it gets directed at Jimin instead, for running to the front so as not to stand next to her. Yoongi thinks they’re just letting him off the hook for now though, with there being cameras around and all, but there’s no way they won’t bring it up again later. He turns away and looks at the ceiling as he breathes out a heavy puff of air, trying to will his flush to go down, and his heart to stop racing.

They meet a few more artists in their waiting rooms before heading out to take their seats. A lot is happening, and it’s almost enough to take his mind off Taylor Swift, but not quite. They watch the other performances, clap for the winners, and Yoongi can’t help the big smile that forms when Taylor receives a few. And then when their name gets called, even though they’d been here last year too, it still feels a little surreal.

In a blur, they’re headed off to change for their performance, and then the performance itself is even more of a blur. Taylor watches proudly from the audience, eyes mostly trained on Yoongi, but by this point Yoongi is too focused on the music and the performance to think of anything else. It’s the first time she’s seeing them perform in person, and it’s so much more incredible than the videos show. Yoongi’s earlier shy exterior is completely replaced on stage with something confident and cool, hitting each beat with precision. The way he dances is captivating. And of course he looks amazing, they all do, but Yoongi is glowing under the spotlights with his shiny outfit, collar bones exposed as well as glimpses of his pale shoulder every now and then. His pants cling to his thighs and ass so well, showcasing his pretty figure, and it’s almost impossible to look away from him.

As soon as the performance ends though, that shy boy is back, smiling and waving cutely at the crowd as he tries to catch his breath back. She cheers for them until they head off stage, then waits a minute or two before excusing herself to the bathroom. Yoongi starts to stress as soon as they’re backstage again, thoughts going wild about Taylor, and what she’d meant, if she…  _ wanted  _ him. He slips away from the others to the bathroom, nobody questioning anything.

Taylor is already there when he nervously arrives. She smiles at him, then looks around briefly to make sure no one is around before taking hold of his wrist and pulling him a little ways down the corridor and through a door. It’s a store room, a light automatically flicking on when they open the door to illuminate the small, cluttered room. Taylor closes the door behind him and gently pushes him against it. He gasps just slightly, looking up at her eyes, waiting for her to say something first, to make the first move.

He’s still a little sweaty and flushed from performing, but Taylor thinks he looks even more beautiful than he did before. And the way he looks up at her with kittenish eyes, lips slightly parted, glazed expression like he’s already ready to submit to her - it drives her wild.

“You did so well up there,” she says, hushed.

“Thank you,” Yoongi replies breathily, “You… congratulations on your awards!”

He speaks with a slight accent, words a little slurred. She smiles. She reaches a hand towards his face, the other still holding his shoulder against the door.

“You can say no,” she starts, leaning down a little closer, looking at him in a way that has his heart pounding ever faster. She gently strokes his cheek and he shivers. 

“Can I kiss you?” she asks simply.

Yoongi’s breath hitches. It feels wrong, being here. He knows he shouldn’t. But at the same time, he wants this so bad, and it’s not exactly like he’ll get the chance again any time soon.

Haltingly, he nods.

Taylor’s fingers trail down his cheek, coming to rest under his chin. And then she leans in.

The first kiss is soft, gentle, sweet. Taylor being extra careful, for some reason feeling the need to - like she wants to take care of him. Yoongi’s lips are soft and pliant under hers, and she can’t help but dive in for another before pulling back to look in his eyes.

They remain closed for a few seconds after she pulls back, Yoongi struggling to process what’s happening, but then they slowly flutter open and meet her pretty blue ones. She holds the eye contact as her hand slides down to his throat, slowly untying the scarf and slipping it off him. Yoongi gulps, feeling goosebumps rise as the material slides over his skin. She bunches it in her hands, then places it around her own neck.

Yoongi’s skin looks delectable, shining with a light sheen of sweat, but so smooth and unblemished. Taylor trails her fingers over his neck, gently tracing his adam’s apple, feeling it bob as he swallows thickly. She leans in and kisses him again, this time a little more urgently, and he responds just as eagerly, wrapping his arms over her shoulders.

“Do you want this?” she breathes against his lips. 

She kisses the corner of them, then his jaw. It takes a moment for him to respond, so she stops and pulls back, but then he nods and mutters an affirmation, so she kisses him hard again. Yoongi tilts his head back against the door to bare his neck, panting as she mouths down it. He can’t quite believe this is happening.

Her bare thigh presses between his legs and he lets out a squeak, only then realising that he’s already half hard, just from this. It would almost be embarrassing, but she pushes in closer and sucks on the side of his neck, drawing out a wanton moan from Yoongi. He immediately clamps his mouth shut though, flushing all the way to the tips of his toes, so hot he might as well be on fire. Taylor chuckles breathily against him, teeth still grazing his skin.

“It’s okay, baby, let go.”

The word ‘baby’ makes his heart stutter in his chest. She slides her hands down his figure to his thigh, hiking one up and coaxing Yoongi to wrap his leg around her. In this position he’s practically sitting on her thigh, straddling it.

“I, I…” Yoongi starts, but can’t think what he wants to say, can’t even form words. Not even in Korean, let alone in English.

She cuts off his floundering with another kiss, thigh grinding harder into Yoongi’s crotch, making him gasp into her mouth. The slide of their tongues combined with the friction on his cock has his eyes rolling back and his heart beating like crazy. This isn’t something he normally does - backstage hookups, or any hookups, really. His mind is still reeling from it all, but it feels too good, and Taylor is too beautiful, too wonderful, too gentle with him that he just doesn’t want it to end.

His head falls back against the door once more as she kisses along his jaw. She grips harder into his thigh as she reaches the corner of his jaw, then softly flicks her tongue at his earlobe. She suckles it, taking the dangling earring into her mouth as well as his lobe and preens when he lets out another soft moan. She stops for a second to admire how pretty he looks, a blush dusting his cheeks, pretty pink lips glistening with spit. He keeps rocking his hips onto her leg with small movements as if subconsciously. It’s cute.

Dropping his leg, she gently pushes her hands under his jacket and teases it off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Yoongi subconsciously tries to hide into himself, left in just a tank top, but she laughs and pries his arms away from where they’re folded over his chest. She trails her fingers down the length of them, admiring his slender physique and pale skin.

“So pretty,” she praises.

Yoongi opens his mouth to, refute her? Thank her? He doesn’t know. He doesn’t understand how  _ Taylor,  _ the epitome of beautiful and an actual real life goddess, could be calling  _ him  _ that. In the end all that comes out is a small whimper. She kisses him briefly, softly.

He holds onto her waist as she angles her knee better and guides Yoongi’s hips to grind against her. He drops one hand to rest on her thigh as he ruts on it.

“Come on, pretty boy,” she coaxes, holding his hips with her fingers pressing into his ass as she still guides his movements. 

Yoongi wants to say something, but instead all he does his pant heavily as he chases more friction. His mind is hazy, but her gentle voice coaxing and praising him steadily cuts through clear as day. He slides his hands up her back and pulls her down by her nape, resting their foreheads together as he feels himself nearing his climax. All it takes is her rubbing his cock through his trousers for him to finally reach it, sealing their lips together again as he soaks his boxers with his cum.

Taylor pulls back and smiles at him, admiring how pretty he looks fucked out. She cups his cheek, then brushes her hand through his fluffy hair, parting his bangs to plant a kiss to his forehead.

Yoongi tries to catch his breath back, hazy pleasure slowly giving way to the uncomfortable sensation of cum cooling in his underwear. He looks up at her again through lidded eyes, and notices how her lipstick is slightly smudged.

“You’re so beautiful,” he says, finally managing to get his words back.

She smiles, but then steps back.

“We should probably be going. Your band members will be wondering where you are, and I left Camila…”

“Oh,” he says, “Yeah.”

He fidgets where he stands, hesitant.

“Wait, but. What about you?” he gestures vaguely towards her. “You did… everything for me. I should help you.”

She shakes her head and strides towards him with one step, stooping down to kiss his cheekbone.

“Don’t worry about it. Besides, I can’t afford to ruin my dress, or mess up my hair any more.”

Yoongi flushes, but nods. He pushes off the wall finally and scoops up his jacket from the floor, gingerly sliding it on. She slides his scarf off her neck and wraps it around Yoongi’s again. There’s a faint mark on the side of his neck, and she thumbs over it, then presses a kiss to it, making Yoongi shiver, before making sure the scarf covers it.

“Will you guys be coming to the after party tonight?”

Yoongi shakes his head. “I don’t think so.”

“I see.” She finishes tying the scarf and pulls out her phone from her purse. “Here.”

Yoongi’s eyes widen as she offers to exchange numbers, but he shakily takes her phone and types his details in.

“You go first,” she says nodding to the door.

It feels awkward leaving, after what just happened, but Yoongi nods and briefly tries to fix his hair and clothes, giving one last glance and smile at Taylor before he quickly rushes out and to the bathroom down the hall. 

He locks himself in a stall first, to try and clean up his cum, praying that it didn’t stain the trousers too - thankful when it’s only his boxers ruined. After cleaning himself up as best he can and electing to just take off the boxers, stuffing them in his pocket, he heads to the mirrors, glancing each way in case someone comes in. He leans over the sink, staring at himself in the mirror as he still struggles to process it all. There’s lipstick stains on his skin, he notices, smudged around his lips and faintly on his jaw. He feels himself blushing once more as he rubs them off. Finally, he fluffs his hair a little, though it’s not too bad considering the style was already messy. He takes a deep breath before leaving to rejoin his members, but no matter how hard he tries he can’t stop the buzzing feeling within him.

Taylor waits a couple of minutes after Yoongi leaves to follow suit, straightening out her dress and rubbing her thigh where Yoongi had been on it. She pats down her hair and reapplies her lipstick, momentarily reliving the feeling of Yoongi’s lips on hers as she does. As she closes her eyes, she can see the way Yoongi had looked again, flushed and pretty, practically drooling from the slightest touch. She can’t imagine how he’d be if they’d done something  _ more _ , finds herself wanting so badly to see that, to have more, to have all of him. Shaking her head, she exits the bathroom to find her way back to her friends, but a little while later, discreetly, she sends Yoongi a text.

And Yoongi all but jumps when he feels his phone buzz in his pocket, but he doesn’t dare open it yet for fear of giving himself away.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments are much appreciated lmk what u thought!  
> -  
> come say hi!  
> twitter: [@fairynkk](https://twitter.com/fairynkk)  
> cc: [@ghostlyfae](https://curiouscat.me/ghostlyfae)


End file.
